Faith, Hope and Charity
by Serena Thorn
Summary: No one should have to spend Christmas Eve alone, no matter how used to it they may be. That's the belief that Veronica and Jake have to thank for them spending Christmas Eve together.


Title: Faith Hope and Charity  
>Summary: No one should have to spend Christmas Eve alone, no matter how used to it they may be. That's the belief that Veronica and Jake have to thank for them spending Christmas Eve together.<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Spoilers: Technically 3x20, but it's brief and you would have had to have seen the episode to catch it anyway.<br>Characters/Pairing: Veronica, Jake, Keith, mentions others. Implied future V/Jake  
>Word Count: 5623<br>Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
>AN: Post-series. There also may be a vague reference to a character from another show as well as to a few holiday movies. I don't own them either. 

* * *

><p>It had been a few years since the Walter Harvey incident so to see Jake Kane back in Neptune once again threw Veronica for a bit of a loop. And not that she meant to be looking, but it seemed a certain ring appeared to be missing from a certain finger of his too.<p>

Oh, the possibilities and scenarios that were coming into her mind at that little revelation. She knew Celeste wasn't dead, she would have heard about that for sure. So that meant Jake was divorced, or had just declared himself so. She always knew it would happen sooner or later. Well, assuming Celeste ever quit caring about appearances and or if Jake had a hell of an attorney.

Veronica quickly decided it was the latter as the former was unlikely to ever happen.

She soon saw that he was standing in the lobby with a few women. All of similar height, two blonde, one brunette, each looking to be in their early to mid-forties and dressed like most would expect nearly any female Neptune executive to be with their white silk blouses with a few buttons too many open, navy pencil skirts and black pumps. And now that she was paying attention she could see that they seemed to be doing most of the talking. That made her curious enough to get up from her seat at the bar and head a bit closer. Just out of curiosity, of course.

"Despite the circumstances, it's nice to see that you've come back to Neptune, Jake. The town sure hasn't been the same without you," Veronica heard one of the women tell him.

"It's also nice to see that you're finally back on the market," another of the women stated with a wink.

"Yes, we were always sure you could do so much better than that miserable shrew Celeste."

"That said," the other blonde woman said with a glance to her friend. "Why don't we treat you to a drink, Jake?"

Veronica just rolled her eyes as she somewhat unintentionally listened in. Woohoo, Jake Kane had finally divorced Celeste, great, he did have a brain (and clearly a good prenup from twenty-five years ago) but she was getting secondhand embarrassment from these women. _Desperate, much?_

She heard Jake turn the offer down, but then she only heard the women continuing with their comments. Deciding to keep her earlier snack down, she tried to tune them all out but instead the volume only seemed to increase. She had an idea how to get through the next several moments cringe-free, but she couldn't believe she would do it. But then if she did there would be a bonus in the form that Jake would finally owe her one, she decided.

"Ladies, as much as I appreciate the compliments -" Jake tried. What about him said that he wanted to get right back in there so soon after getting away from Celeste? Especially when these women seemed as interested in his name and prestige as Celeste had been? By then he could only wonder if there had ever been a woman interested in him for himself.

"Mr. Kane," Veronica called as she came up to them, smiling as though there hadn't been a long, sordid history between them.

"Veronica?" he asked when he saw her, surprised. What could she be doing at the Grand on Christmas Eve? And why would she be talking to him?

"Wow, you remember me. I'm impressed. Tommy always says what a great memory you've got. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate you giving him this whole Christmas weekend off. I can't remember the last time we got to see his parents. I wanted to ask you though, will Tommy still need to check in from time to time or is he really free and clear this weekend? With all the excitement I can't be sure if I just heard what I wanted to hear or not."

Who was Tommy? Was there even a Tommy at Kane Software? Looking back to the women and then to Veronica, he decided to take his chances with his formally supposed love child. Somehow he felt safer even with her, though admittedly not by much.

"I'm sorry. If you're busy, I could go. I just hoped since I was running into you here I could go ahead and get this answer for Tommy so none of us end up being in a bind this weekend," Veronica said as she glanced to the women herself and then back to him.

Getting the idea she had a reason for this, Jake turned to his admirers and told them, "I apologize, would you mind excusing us? This young lady's fiancé is a key employee, I wouldn't want her running off with him for too long."

The women didn't seem convinced, but walked away all the same. Veronica watched until she could be sure they were out of earshot before turning back to Jake.

"No need to thank me," she told him. "Anyway, I hear you're finally free of Celeste. That must feel pretty good."

"Dare I ask why you really came over here?" he asked her, wanting to cut to the chase.

She shrugged. "You looked like you were in need of rescue. You didn't look too keen on the idea of those women eating you alive."

He chuckled. He wouldn't have been surprised if they had tried it. "Is there a Tommy I should be aware of?"

"Nah. It was just the first thing that came to mind. Truth is I kept hearing their side of the conversation and you looked like you couldn't get away fast enough so voila, here I am."

"The rescue is much appreciated then," he nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome. Have a good night and a good holiday, Mr. Kane."

"You too, Veronica," he smiled again just before she turned to head back off to the bar.

Her good deed of the night done, Veronica decided to head on to the Java Hut. It was still a little early and her dad was out of town. Plus it beat sitting at the Grand all night when none of her friends even seemed to be there. Maybe Logan had taken Dick up on his offer to hit the slopes after all, she had no clue and she wasn't currently interested in calling him to get one.

Now, as she left the Grand she did wonder what had prompted willingness to help Jake aside from just wanting her own secondhand embarrassment to end. All the clichés were there; he hadn't always been an enemy, in theory he would owe her for it and, finally, he really was alone. Not even Celeste by his side to imply they still had some semblance of a marriage and he hadn't exactly turned into Scrooge in the interim. But he didn't seem happy either, not that she blamed him. And he could have been cruel himself if he had wanted to be, making any kind of comment about her being alone at the Grand herself tonight, but he hadn't. He had been nice, he had smiled at her, he had almost been like she remembered him being all those years ago.

At least when she reached the Java Hut she was able to switch her brain off, as much as she could at least, once she had a comfy seat and a festive, seasonal drink in her hands. And clearly they included the hallucinogens free of charge because she was soon seeing who she couldn't possibly be seeing walking into the place and seemingly putting in an order of his own. So much for her break from over thinking.

Granted it had been nice to actually be able to be civil with Jake again and she couldn't claim it had been bad seeing him, but she was having a hard time deciding how she felt about seeing him again so soon.

If he had followed her, it didn't show since he wasn't looking around for her or anyone else. Though what he would be doing there right then otherwise was still a mystery. One she really wasn't sure she wanted to solve. It's not like most mysteries that involved Jake had gone smoothly for her in the past.

"Veronica?" he asked her a few moments later just when he was about to leave.

Shaken from her _don't notice me_ reverie, she looked up at him. "Mr. Kane. Little late for a coffee run, isn't it?"

"I can recall people saying that to you once upon a time," he told her.

"Cocoa," she told him as she held up her blue and white snowflake mug.

"Sugar and caffeine. I suppose you're not looking to sleep tonight either then."

"Sugarplum fairies dancing in one's head are overrated. Wanna sit?" she asked as she brought her legs back down in front of her.

She was offering and he was wondering slightly if she had somehow known he was headed here after the Grand. Finally he took the seat, saying, "I would have thought you'd be at home spending Christmas with your father."

"Ah, yeah. Well I would have been if he wasn't working upstate right now. Some wife wanted him to make sure her husband wasn't spending the holiday with his ex and their kids without telling her, so off he went."

"Instead of spending Christmas with you?" Jake maybe hadn't been the most present father in the past, but knowing then what he hadn't known before he lost Lilly and Duncan had taken off to Australia, he couldn't imagine any father willingly leaving their child alone for one of the biggest holidays there was. Especially not when said father was Keith Mars.

Veronica shrugged. "He wasn't happy about it. But if it hadn't been him it would've been the new P.I. we've got in town and we could use the business."

"Right. Uh, Tellerman? Pellerman?"

"Kellerman. Yeah. That's why I can't really blame Dad for taking the job, even if it is Christmas. So what brings you here tonight?"

"Escape," he smiled to her. "I guess I wanted to get further from that scene then I thought. Also, there's some work I should be getting done tonight."

"It's Christmas Eve. That should equal a day off even for the all powerful Jake Kane."

"Maybe it should. But it doesn't. I think I've worked every Christmas Eve since..." his voice trailed off.

She nodded. "Yeah. Same here. Sometimes it's better to pretend it's just another day." Okay, that was a half-lie. It was better when she didn't have people around to spend it with and decorate for, but other than that she did love getting caught up in the spirit. But since she was sitting there with someone who apparently didn't feel he had a reason to celebrate much of anything, she didn't really want to kick him when he was down. Not when he was being nice to her again at least.

"Anyway, I guess I should let you get back to whatever you originally had planned for tonight," Jake told her finally before he went to stand.

"You know, Mr. Kane, you don't have to be alone this Christmas Eve if you don't want to be. If you don't really _have_ to get that stuff done tonight you could hang out here with me, I don't mind the company. Or you could drop by the apartment later if you don't want to have to settle for the food here or at the Grand or I guess takeout in general."

Jake gave her a half-smile. "I don't think your father would appreciate that."

"There are six heat and eat turkey legs in the pack Dad bought. I don't think he'd begrudge you one. What's worse, Christmas Eve alone or Christmas Eve with me?" She paused. "Wait, I'm not sure I want you to answer that now that I think about it."

He almost laughed that time. He was also getting the idea that she wasn't asking for him but more for herself. If she was even willing to accept his company tonight she might really feel more alone than she was letting on. Still, he wasn't sure he was comfortable accepting her invitation even if Keith was out of town. Maybe especially if Keith was out of town.

"I appreciate the offer, and that it's coming from you. But I think it might be better if I do try to get some of that work I need to do done tonight. I might be interested in a rain check though."

She nodded. "Consider it done. Offer still stands though if you change your mind. Dad really won't be back at least until morning so you don't have to worry about running into him. I just figured it'd be better than having to be alone on a holiday, even if it's one we're not entirely fond of anymore."

Jake was still hearing Veronica's words repeating in his mind even as he sat in his study while trying to work out some notes for his marketing team. Did he want something to eat that he wouldn't have to order or sit alone with? Yes. Was he desperate enough for that to take Veronica up on her standing invitation? Desperate wasn't the word he would use. She had seemed genuinely lonely herself and he did feel a little disappointed at turning her down. It had been years since she had even pretended to be that nice to him and while he knew he should be wondering what she was up to this time, he decided she seemed sincere. Maybe it was because it was Christmas.

Veronica hadn't really thought Jake would go for it, but she had actually hoped he might. Especially since it wasn't like she had mentioned Duncan or even Lilly. She wasn't going to try to fish for information about Duncan's whereabouts or even how he was doing and she didn't want him to feel like she was inviting him over out of pity since she really wasn't. It just seemed to be simple logic. He was alone, she was alone, they had sort of been friends a long time ago and to be honest, after talking to him at the Grand, she wouldn't have really even felt like she was settling by hanging out with him tonight. Lord knew that Neptune had been home to worse fathers.

Startled out of her reverie by a knock at the door, that all familiar sense of hope began to return to her. Had Jake changed his mind? Or had Wallace gotten back early from his own Christmas plans? Or maybe she had been wrong about Logan going skiing with Dick after all and he was there to find out why she'd left the Grand so soon.

"You said something about the invitation still standing?" Jake asked when she pulled open the door.

On top of everything else, she appreciated his more relaxed appearance. So much for that well-tailored suit from earlier. Man, how long had it been since she had seen him in just a sweater and khakis? i_And why are you noticing? And staring?_/i came that voice in the back of her mind.

"Yeah, I did," she smiled up at him. "That work you mentioned isn't going to be jealous that you're putting it off for little me, is it?"

"I'm sure the marketing team will get over it," he smirked back to her. "Anyway, I decided you were right. Christmas Eve shouldn't be spent alone when it doesn't have to be."

"Magic words," she grinned as she stepped aside for him. "Come on in."

"How long might those turkey legs take to heat up?" Sure it was only nine, but he was a little nervous about being there. Veronica had claimed Keith wouldn't be back before morning but he was still worried about risking it.

"Hours," she lied with a straight face. "You might have to sit and watch 'A Christmas Story' with me at least twice."

"Twenty minutes, huh?" Who said the wealthy couldn't cook? Or at least use a microwave?

"About that," she admitted with a nod.

A few minutes later, after she had popped the food into the oven and gotten them each something to drink, it began to dawn on her how surreal this was. How it hadn't occurred to her before that she would be sharing the sofa with Jake she didn't know. But either way they were both there, she had invited him and he had taken her up on the offer. There was no turning back now.

"There really are nothing but Christmas movies on. Amazing," he commented when he set the remote down for her when she took the seat beside him.

"What else would you expect?"

"Maybe at least one thing for the people who've had to watch enough of these in their hotel rooms for the past month."

"Name the movie. If we've got it, we can watch that instead." He was her guest after all, she might as well be polite. Plus it wasn't like she would feel she was missing out when she had been avoiding most of these movies all month anyway.

"In the essence of time, how about we find the cheesiest, most supposedly heartwarming thing on and we just have ourselves a good laugh?"

She smiled. She liked that idea. Maybe Neptune wasn't so wrong about him being smart after all. "Alright, here we go," she said as she changed the channel to one that had been showing nothing but Christmas movies since Thanksgiving.

"Bronzed bells on the side of a building bring a family back together? Why didn't I ever think of that?" Jake quipped when they realized the movie had reached its final ten minutes.

"Do you think every state has a town called Mistletoe or do these movies just play up the two or three there might be?" she asked him when they read the summary for the next movie.

"The latter. And a plate of Snickerdoodles says the Santa that woman's going cross country to see in Mistletoe ends up being her father," he told her.

"Oh, I'm making Snickerdoodles now, am I?" she asked with an amused grin. What ever happened to asking?

"If I'm right," he nodded with his own grin. "And dessert does usually follow dinner, so it would make sense for the hostess to indulge her guest."

"You're on," she grinned as she settled back against the sofa.

"I do have one question though," he told her, still amazed to see her this relaxed with him again.

"Can't answer unless you ask."

"Why did you invite me over tonight? Not that I'm complaining and I know you said that you didn't want to be alone for Christmas Eve, but why invite me specifically?"

"Because I didn't think you wanted to spend Christmas Eve alone any more than I did. And, maybe, I liked that it was starting to feel like the old days again. That just kind of seemed like a present itself."

Jake had to agree, it was nice to feel like they were beginning to put some distance between their past and current selves. And the idea of having Veronica as an ally rather than an enemy was quite appealing, at least since he couldn't claim to have enjoyed the latter. Without a word he settled back against the sofa himself and just decided to enjoy this while he could. Maybe in the morning she would be back to her frosty self where he was concerned, but tonight it was Christmas Eve and she actually seemed happy to have him there. That was what he was choosing to focus on.

Finally the turkey scent began to waft through the living room and Veronica glanced to Jake's watch. It had almost been twenty minutes since she had put the food into the oven so she got up to check on it.

"You can stop expecting my dad to walk in any minute, you know," she told him when she caught him glance to the door again.

He chuckled. Busted. "How much longer until we eat?"

"As long as it takes me to get us some plates and a knife and fork if you want 'em."

Within the next half hour they had finished their turkey and had reached the part of the movie that proved Jake was right in his prediction of how the movie would end.

"So, hypothetically, if I were to make those Snickerdoodles you requested, how many would you want?" she asked when it came time for her to admit defeat in their bet.

"How about as many as you're willing to part with?"

She just nodded with a smile as she stood. He was just lucky she had everything she needed to make them. Or, fine, he had Wallace to thank since she knew how dangerous it was to keep that boy from cookies when he showed up wanting them.

"You want to find another movie since this one's already proven predictable?" he asked her when she started pulling down the bowls.

"How about we do that in a couple minutes? I've got a better idea. Since you're the one who requested I bake and all, how about you help?"

"How did I know I'd get stuck doing the dishes?" he sighed as he stood with their plates from earlier, figuring that was what she was after.

"I didn't say you'd be doing dishes. Just help me with the cookies and then we can get back to our little Christmas movie spectacular."

Jake did and did so with a smile. He had to admit that he much preferred her bossing him around in this sort of way. And how they had managed to get through the preparation for the cookies without turning it into a cinnamon sugar food fight, neither of them knew. But they guessed it was just because neither of them wanted to have to clean it up afterwards.

"Alright, the full dozen are in the oven. What's the next movie we're going to play 'guess the ending' to?"

Going through the on-screen guide, they soon found themselves silently agreeing against a few. One about government agents shooting down Santa's sleigh, another about two widowed people spending Christmas together - even if it wasn't identical to their current situation - it was still close enough to be creepy. Finally they decided on one about a workaholic whose Christmas Eve wish to choose the path she should have taken ten years before was granted.

"What would your Christmas wish be?" Jake asked her as nonchalantly as if he had asked her if she thought Neptune would be seeing snow tonight.

"I don't really think about wishes much. Not that many really come true."

No argument from him there. "How about this year then? What would you wish for"

"Wait a minute. Are you implying that I'm a workaholic? Because if you are, you, Jake Kane, are one to talk."

"Touché. But you're also stalling. Your wish can't be that embarrassing."

She shrugged. "I guess I'd just wish for everyone I care about to be happy. Maybe it's the movies putting me in a cheesy mood, but that's what I'd wish. How about you?"

"I guess for kindness to be shown to me from an unexpected source."

"You just want to make me take back what I said before about wishes not coming true, don't you?"

"No. But in retrospect that was one of the things I wanted most tonight. So thank you."

"You're welcome. Though I'm still convinced you wouldn't have shown up if it hadn't been for the promise of food."

"I had the promise of food already. One phone call to any place that was open and it would have been done. I came here for the promise of the company," he told her, wanting her to know he meant it.

"Kind of amazing, isn't it? You and me on Christmas Eve, sitting here waiting for Snickerdoodles to bake and laughing over movies that are chock full of Christmas cheer."

"I've been thinking about that. What if, after we have our cookies, we go out and take a look at some of the lights and decorations around here?"

"Suddenly feeling in the Christmas spirit?" she asked him, surprised.

"Maybe it's contagious. Or maybe tonight's just gone better than I thought it would and I'm feeling a little better about it being Christmas Eve."

"Alright," she agreed, beginning to like the idea herself. She always had been a sucker for Christmas lights.

True to their word, once they had polished off their cookies they were out the door and heading down the street. It was chilly, but it wasn't quite cold enough for them to complain. The distraction the form of the thousands upon thousands of brightly colored lights was a help too.

"Do you ever wonder if one decoration could be the difference between a plane landing in someone's yard or not?" she asked him as they walked a little further, coming up on a house that Veronica inwardly cringed at the mere thought of the electric bill for.

"Sometimes, yeah, sometimes I wonder if that's not what some might be going for. Maybe on a bet even, or just for the attention."

"I always wanted one of those car wreaths that you could hook up to your car's electrical wiring and have it light up while you drove, but then I grew up and realized how tacky those are."

"You know, I'm glad we came out here. It's been a while since I've been able to actually enjoy the sights of Christmas."

"I miss those light displays you used to have at the house, with the singing Santas and all," she admitted.

Jake almost laughed. "Lynn's influence, I assure you. But I agree. Those were fun, except for when they'd go off in the middle of the night and light up half the block."

Veronica had a feeling there was a Clark Griswold joke in there somewhere, but she let it slide. Instead she just asked, "Weren't you just in New York a couple weeks ago though? You had to have seen some of their Christmas sights while you were there. At least the tree?"

"Yeah, and yeah I did. But it's a little different to be hurrying past displays between meetings when you're not in a very Christmas-y mood and being able to actually take some time and enjoy it with someone else."

"There is one thing missing though, between this and Neptune's light festival spectacular," she told him.

"I actually don't mind not hearing the screaming or demands to see Santa, or the overpriced souvenirs," he admitted with a soft chuckle.

Veronica laughed. "I meant marshmallows. Either little ones in cocoa or roasting big ones over their huge fire pits. But I guess we could roast some over the grill when we get back."

Jake glanced to his watch. "I guess it's still early enough. If you want to head back."

"Still nowhere else better to be at this late hour?" Veronica smirked up at him.

It was still sort of early, technically, but he smiled as he told her, "I guess I don't."

"I think I like that you sound a little happy about that."

"Well how about you? Still nowhere else you'd rather be?"

"Maybe one place," she grinned as she stopped walking and kept her eyes on his as she took a step back.

"Okay, you were right. This is definitely better than staying out in the cold for much longer," Jake agreed when their cocoa was done and they were back in front of the TV and finally watching the latest airing of "A Christmas Story" during its marathon.

"What can I say? Some traditions aren't meant to ever be broken."

They lasted another showing and a half before they started getting tired. But it was late and neither of them could seem to bring themselves to move from their comfortable seat.

Keith hadn't expected he would actually make it back home in time for Christmas morning, but as he climbed the stairs to the apartment, he was glad he had. He knew Veronica had been pretty down when he had told her he wouldn't be there for Christmas Eve, even if she had tried to hide it. At least now he was sure he could at least get in before she woke up.

Only the sight that greeted Keith as he walked in was hardly what he would consider worthy of a Christmas morning. He was thankful they were both clothed and not even lying down with each other, but coming home to find his daughter and his nemesis asleep on his couch together was still enough to make him wonder for a moment if she hadn't planned this to get back at him for working on Christmas Eve. He was almost disappointed there didn't seem to be any incriminating bottles in front of them, at least if Veronica had been drunk he could pretend to understand this.

Originally he had decided he would surprise Veronica when he heard her wake up. Now, however, a change of tactic was clearly in order. "Merry Christmas!" he called out.

Veronica and Jake both jumped as they snapped awake, the startle making them almost instantly aware.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Veronica groaned as she looked over to see she had in fact fallen asleep with her head on Jake's shoulder, which explained her currently stiff neck.

"Jake," Keith stated.

"Keith," he replied as he straightened up against the back of the couch himself.

"I'll be, uh, in there," Keith told them as he pointed down the hall towards his bedroom. "You two can just let me know later what kind of misguided Christmas surprise this was supposed to be."

"And you laughed at me last night when I kept looking to the window," Jake quietly told Veronica.

"It could've been worse," she tried. "But, out of curiosity, how does it feel being sixteen again? You know, the whole being walked in on by a parent and all that, even if nothing happened?"

He laughed. "Wasn't a fan of it then either." Standing and straightening his sweater, he added, "I do think it's time I left though. But I want to thank you for last night. The company, and the meal, were nice to have."

"You're welcome," she nodded as she walked him to the door.

With a glance down the hall and no current sign of Keith, Jake decided to take his chances. Veronica had seemed to enjoy their time together the night before too, so he told her, "You know, I'm staying in town for a while. At the house. Well, the one you remember from a few years ago, at least. So if you would like to come and maybe rescue me at New Year's, I wouldn't object to it."

"Rescue you from more wannabe trophy wives or rescue you from a lonely, boring New Year's Eve?" Veronica asked with a small smirk. She would agree to either, but she wasn't sure she was ready for him to know that right away.

"If it's anything like last night, it could be both," he almost laughed, still a little embarrassed at the memory.

"You mean you're not interested in the drunken 09'er divorcees you're sure to find at any and every New Year's party you find yourself at?" she asked with her best mock shock.

"Somehow they're even less appealing now then they were when I was married."

Grinning, Veronica agreed. "Alright then, Jake. You've got yourself a New Year's date. Just try not to brag too much."

"Deal." Then with a smile, Jake bent down to kiss her cheek.

Veronica let him, choosing to ignore the flutter that went through her at the contact. She didn't really want to wonder what had inspired that, but she couldn't stop herself. She also wondered for a moment if he knew exactly what kind of date with him she was agreeing to.

As he left and she closed the door after him, Veronica decided she would let him find out that answer when the clock struck twelve on New Year's Eve and she was pulling him down for what would be their midnight kiss. It wasn't like they had found themselves under any mistletoe the night before, and she had a pretty good feeling she would still be in the mood to make up for that come New Year's.

"Veronica, you would tell me if there was a reason you're now on a first name basis with Jake Kane, wouldn't you?" Keith asked when he came back out of his bedroom when he knew Jake had left.

"Of course," she half-lied.

"Uh huh. So if I were to ask?"

"I guess it's been long enough that he doesn't mind," she answered.

"And the reason I can see some food is missing from our fridge? And why I walked in here to find you two asleep on the couch together?"

"I offered with the food, which we cleaned up. As for the rest, we were tired. And you're not allowed to be mad. How would you feel if you had to eat alone in a mansion on Christmas Eve? Chalk it up to faith, hope and charity."

Keith didn't even want to think about it, not with how relaxed Veronica seemed about it all. For now he would leave it at her charitable nature.

The End


End file.
